dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 Question Hey, can you help me with something? I want my logo to be centered but i don't know how. 06:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! How did you do that? 06:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I meant how did you center that I already know how to archive my talk page. 06:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Making up Names Example Name of Kogu / Gokua (From Bojack Unbound ) is an anagram of Goku. My made up names Vegata - anagram of Vegeta Krunks- anagram of Trunks Soku - anagram of Goku? Johan, Kohan, Sohan, Vohan, Dohan, Bohan, Pohan, Eohan, Lohan - anagram of Gohan? Or without the anagram? Vegako Blragon Fulyun Naing Ragai / Ragain Thanks RE:Thousand New Z Fighters Crossovers Re:Re:Princeofallsalads RE RE:Leaving I did get the message, but I want complete control over my article. I don't want anyone editing my article without my permission I don't care what the admins say. I will make the rules for my own article and if the admins don't agree with that then I am going to leave. So i'm leaving. 01:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well I agree, I'm going to give you a chance to find out. He asked me if I want him to talk to you about the issue. I'm going to have him talk to you. Don't ask him straight up if hes not really POAS but just see if he is acting differently than usual. I'm pretty sure he's not but this is just a precaution. Don't say anything too drastic, we don't want him making any sudden movements since there are no real admins active yet. 01:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot all about KidVegeta. But still yes, things could go wrong but I really don't care about what he does to VT it's just going to get deleted so I don't really see why I should care about what happens to the wiki now, i'm just going to leave once VT is gone anyways. 01:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hacked Hey, where did you get the idea that I've been hacked? Who would have hacked me? Also, I really don't want VTLSSJ to leave, but I do think you're warranted to post that template. Could you maybe apologize? That was just a joke, guess I could change it back. And it seems fairly like my pre-admin behavior, but once I was promoted I cut the humor for the most part and started acting more serious. That just hit me when I decided my user page needed a change. Also, I was looking at some of your works on Halo fanon, and I was wondering if that infobox was all you put in that article, because I am an avid fan of Halo and I'm considering working on that site. Templates Hi, Zerg. I really see what you are trying to do with templates and everything. I know that Alternative Universe template is just to inform readers (You should mark Dragon Ball: AW as one, but don't) that they're reading something that is AU, however, I believe that that's totally unneeded. You see, whatever fan-fiction you look here would be AU. Look at ST. When does it happen? After GT. It should be marked as AU since nothing should happen after GT following the fact that Goku can not return in 100 years. Now, that's an AU, right? Now, look at DA? That one is AU, since it is a remake, right? Now, look at NS? That one is an AU since it happens after Z when GT should happen. Now, look at ZZ, Z: NS. They're both the same like with NS. Then, look at IP. It is AU! I want to say that every frickkin' fan-fiction on here is AU. Why? Because it couldn't be placed om the original dragon ball universe (There are exeptions, but only a small bunch on them). When going to this site, by reading the first fan-fiction on here, user understands that It's an AU. That is something which is seen at start. Now, why would we need to post a templates to show that, when it is completely unneeded. I am totally against them. Please reply. <<-Rage->> 22:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Look, Zerg. You say that someone who would see an AU f-f would more easily leave the site? Sorry, but I am totally thinking that that makes no sence. And also, what DD said. You say that when you say what parts of your story arent canon then It's not AU? No, It's AU whenever it bends the canon a little. Also, I'm against the idea that fan-fictions which aren't AU are more popular. Look at Z: TF. It's fricking popular but AU as well. Also, I found VT and DA more interesting than Z: TF! You can't say that AU's aren't popular. They aren't even a little frop of quality in story. Again, one more thing. I'm not for that templates to be erased. I would like if they stay here, but only the users who want to place them on their F-F should place them. Also, if you want to go by rules, GT needs to be considered canon, since It's official. If some user doesn't consider it, he makes an AU. Note also one thing. Whenever you mark my article an AU, I'll erase it and change It's name into junk. Then tell me how the heck should Vegeta not be with Goku and others. And how the heck is Ledas existing. *Pardon my hecking, watched a few episodes of Bleach* You see, you might respect canon, point out what is changed, but it is AU since the things aren't going like in the original universe. Come on, could you put your universe and Dragon Ball Universe into one? <<-Rage->> 09:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) GT doesn't exist=Non canon If Ledas is going to interfere after buu saga, that's ok, but if GT doesn't exist, It's again an AU. As long as users think GT like of no canon (Like I do) they are making an AU where it doesn't exist. That would be like saying that Z doesn't exist. <<-Rage->> 09:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm bored. First, you can't say GT's not canon, as you did. Now, I honestly couldn't place TF into original timeline. First saga, ok. Second, didn't read it, ok. 3rd. Again, you can't just say that GT's not canon, like you did now. Canon is something that is established, and GT is. By ledas landing on earth and interfering after Z, he breaks canon, since he would show up in GT. If you placed the story in alternate timeline, it would be alternate timeline.<<-Rage->> 09:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I understand that your saga's fit. GT, I think we'll never really make others think different so ok, let's consider you f-f canon. And why my madness. From the very first template Zerg posted, I honestly hated them. When the creator posts a template on his story, It's ok. But now, when someone other posts a template, saying that the autor can't delete it, now that's something I hate. Even if the template wouldn't change anything, it still stands there! Why would you need something that states the obvious, please? That's why I'm mad. Duh...<<-Rage->> 10:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Then let the freaking fanon follow the canon with the Alternate universe but PLEASE WITHOUT THE FRICKING TEMPLATE which drives me insane and every other user HERE !!!<<-Rage->> 10:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry, but I can't stand that fricking template, nor can many other users. And also, the readers aren't retarted that they fricking can't understand that they're reading an AU without a help of a fricking template. --<<-Rage->> 10:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Please, I've never said that I wanted it to be in different color or font. I want to tell that It's totally UNNNEEEDDDDEEEEEED! People woulf find out that they're reading AU on their own, that's what I've been trying to say all the fricking time! Those who don't want it, remove it. Those who would like it, go ahead! --<<-Rage->> 10:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm saying the whole time that the useful tool is useful but that the users who don't put it are ok since everyone will fricking understand that they're reading an AU!!!! First, no, I'm not. 2nd, let me read that article which confused you. 3rd. I want what is best for this wiki. If it includes that people who create fan-fictions should hate that someone posted a template which they can't remove, then let the community be unhappy :) --<<-Rage->> 10:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HZ, I'm ok that template is there. I'm not ok that the author can't remove the template. If I make an AU fic, I always say something like "This story happens in an univverse where...". If that is added, why would he need a template? --<<-Rage->> 18:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) But if he mentions it (What I would do in every case), then you don't need to post it......--<<-Rage->> 18:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Now that's something I hate. By your thinking, AU stories are worse than the non AU ones. Sure, a bunch of people think this to. By adding the category, you are actually showing some discrimination. Of course, you don't think that, but believe me, others do.--<<-Rage->> 19:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No, it isn't. Don't discriminate other users 'cause they break canon. Also, this wiki is composed of 70% AU... You know what? I'm making a category named "Proud AU Fan Fiction"--<<-Rage->> 20:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball: AW (It is considered my most interesting fan-fiction by SSW and me) Dragon Ball VT (Maybe not for you, but it is indeed one of my favorite fics as well as others') Dragon Ball ZZ (Say whatever you want. Spelling's horrible but It's interesting) And a bunch of others. Also, if you look how good a f-f is by looking It's AU or not, then I don't take you a serious user as I did.--<<-Rage->> 20:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but for things which are minor and still happen in our loved db universe with our main characters who are of the same origin, I consider them ok. Since every of the fan fictions list I gave you falls into this categories, I don't even look at AU's or not. --<<-Rage->> 20:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Which is why there are others which are still good. I don't know, but it seems that we've jumped to the same conclusion, HZ. As long as the author states that his F-F is set in an universe which isn't the original one or simply saying something that leads to that conclusion, he's ok (Category is optional, but It's better that we find another category since as I said, "Alternate" seems discriminating. I used the one I recently made which pretty much clears it up.) and there's no need for Alternate Universe template. I think It's enough for today, I gotta update my char. on Naruto Fanon. Bye and please don't respond to this (I'm going to delete one part of this talk 'cause it disables the rich text editing. I'll give the explanation :)--<<-Rage->> 20:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Stop Reversing my edit I don't understand why you don't want it to be deleted so badly but stop. There is no need to have a talk page for an article that no longer exists. I did ask for it to be deleted. I asked Sonik to delete VT and everything that has to do with it. That includes the talk page. If he won't do it then i'll just clear it of all information. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if anyone has anything to say about VT its gona i just want to make sure everything is gone before i leave and im not going to leave until its all gone. I just want to leave so please stop reversing my edit so I can go. 22:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh I don't know what your problem is dude like seriously. I don't know what your obsession is with VT and why the stuff doesn't get deleted but its weird. Whatever. 22:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : GT part 2 How does Gt part 2 break cannon? The great Creator of Dragon Ball 18:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC)